


Try to love me and I’ll try to save you

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Josh Dun, Dom/sub, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Josh calls Tyler kitten, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Pacifier - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Protective Josh Dun, Purging, Safewords, Self-Harm, Spanking, Sub Tyler Joseph, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Josh Dun, and sad, because i live for that, this is funny, used as a joke, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: Everyone has a guardian angel from the minute they are born, they are there to protect you from danger until it’s time for you to die. Others can see your angel trailing behind you. But when two boys meet and neither have a guardian angel, will they be able to keep each other alive in this game called high school?





	1. The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning (for future chapters)  
> Eating disorder  
> Anxiety  
> Panic attacks  
> Purging  
> Suicidal thoughts  
> Self harm 
> 
> Title from  
> Lovely by Twenty One Pilots

There were rules. Of course there were rules. 

Tyler hated rules, he grew up listening to his parents tell his siblings the rules surrounding guardian angles.

1\. You cannot interact with your angel  
2\. No romantic relationships with your angel  
3\. You cannot harm your angel in any way  
4\. Do not interact with someone else’s angel  
5\. Do not interfere with an angels work

Tyler hated the rules. They were plastered everywhere. In school, at home, even on the streets.

Tyler had nothing against the rules. They were sound rules. They made sense. 

Problem is most of them didn’t apply to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but this is just introducing the world I guess
> 
> Also I really need to learn not to start a new chaptered fic when I already have two in the works 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this so far


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning  
> Self harm (mention)  
> Purging (mention)

Tyler Robert Joseph was your average sixteen year old boy. However, today was his first day of school. Ever. His parents thought it was a good idea to homeschool him and his siblings, meaning they never made friends with any kids their age. They also lived in a neighbourhood with old people, so there was literally no kids their age around them.

Needless to say Tyler was anxious, he sliced his legs open the night before and he’s shoved his fingers down his throat to get rid of his breakfast. He isn’t ready to start high school, all the other kids will be in friend groups already since he’ll be starting his Junior year.

And to top it off, he doesn’t have an angel. Everyone he’s ever met has had an angel, and because he’s never been in a public school before he’s never experienced bullying. All the other kids are going to make fun of him for not having a guardian angel. Only 2% of the worlds population is born without a guardian angel, the chances of him meeting someone else like him in Columbus, Ohio is very small.

He’s not liking his chances of surviving high school, what makes it worse is that if he were to get into an accident anywhere outside his house he’s more likely to die since he doesn’t have an angel to protect him from death. And they always say that high school is the biggest death trap. 

So he reluctantly leaves the house in order to head off to school. First he has to go to the office to get everything sorted out with being the new student, he’s told to take a seat and wait to be called into the guidance counsellor office.

He keeps his head down so that he doesn’t draw attention to himself, next thing he knows someone’s sitting down next to him and huffing angrily. He turns his head ever so slightly to see a boy with beautiful blue hair and bruised knuckles, great he’s sat next to a bad boy.

“What the fuck do you want?” The boy snaps at Tyler, he must have caught him staring.

“S-sorry.” Tyler snaps his head forward and down again.

“Whatever, weirdo.” First day in and he’s already been called weird, did this boy notice that he doesn’t have an angel following him.

“Joshua! What are you doing back here? It’s the first day of school and you’ve already gotten into a fight before the first bell has even rung.” The guidance counsellor calls after opening her door. Just as she finishes her sentence though the first bell rang.

“Yeah, yeah are you gonna suspend me yet, or are we still on that threat?” The boy, Joshua, snaps back sassily.

“I wasn’t even supposed to be dealing with you today. And no, suspension is still only a threat at this point, but if I see you back here again this week I’m taking you to the principle. Now get to homeroom.” And with that Joshua is standing up and leaving. Tyler still keeps his gaze averted to the ground. “Now then you must be the new student, Tyler right? I’m sorry you had to see that on your first day. Now come in and we can get everything sorted for you.” Tyler stands on shaking legs and heads inside.

It takes about half an hour for everything to be sorted and Tyler really doesn’t wanted to walk into his first lesson 20 minutes late even if the counsellor has written him a note to explain why. Sadly he doesn’t really have a choice, so he knocks lightly on the door to his class and when told to enter he rushes in a hands the note to his teacher keeping his eyes trained to the floor.

He can hear laughing coming from other students and whispering that’s not quite whisper level about how he doesn’t have an angel following him. Great so people are already picking up on it and that just makes him what to cry. His teacher tells him to sit in the empty seat that’s in the back. 

Tyler looks up for 5 seconds to see which seat he means and then looks back down and practically runs to it, when he looks to his left he sees Joshua next to him. Oh great in his first class with the guy that got into a fight first day back to school before the bell had even rung. 

He sees Joshua give him a sad smile before he’s looking back at the teacher and Tyler is looking down at his desk. He’s not entirely sure why Joshua smiled sadly at him before he decides to just ignore it for now, he’ll figure it out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad boy Josh, sign me up  
> Is Tyler oblivious or what
> 
> Also I’m self projecting onto Tyler sorry


	3. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify  
> Angels aren’t corporal beings, they are shown above someone’s head as a ball of light   
> Though if an angel wishes to they can have a corporal body, but it can cause complications with their work and it’s rare for them to do that   
> It is possible to replicate that ball by using false means that have been developed over the years for people without angels to hide and blend in with society   
> Tyler doesn’t know about this technology though

Overall Tyler’s first day of school wasn’t that bad, sure he got picked on a little bit for not having an angel with him. Tyler didn’t see Joshua again after his first class, so they must not have shared that many together. Which sucked for Tyler because he felt like Joshua could be a good friend for him to have. 

Just as Tyler was leaving the school building he saw a fight break out near the parking lot he sees a flash of blue hair as they go in for a punch and knows instantly who’s fighting, it’s Joshua. Tyler is rushing over to the ring of students that’s is circling the fight so that he can get a better look at what’s going on.

“You can’t talk about something you have no knowledge on.” Joshua was angry about something the other person had said but Tyler didn’t know what had gone down before he got there.

“People that don’t have angels don’t deserve to be alive, it’s a miracle that anyone could survive without one.” Tyler started getting angry now too, he doesn’t have an angel and he’s alive because he learned to survive without the help of someone or something else, depending on what you classify the angel as being.

“You can’t say that, people without angels survive because they put the effort in instead of letting something else do it for them.” Tyler didn’t expect that Joshua would stand up for people that didn’t have an angel. 

“They are weak, if people without an angel have a gun to their head and it isn’t their time to die then what happens when the trigger is pulled. They die, because they are weak and can’t protect themselves. That’s why angels exist in the first place, to protect us.” Joshua punched the guy in the face again before huffing and walking away from the scene as there were teachers rushing over and telling everyone to move. 

Joshua’s eyes catch onto Tyler’s as he walks past him and next thing Tyler knows he has a hand around his wrist and is being pulled towards a black car in the parking lot before getting thrown into it. Joshua climbs into the other side and starts the car before driving off, Tyler is petrified to say the least.

“Are you kidnapping me?” Joshua turns to look at Tyler with an incredulous look.

“Does it look like I am?” Tyler just gives him a face that says ‘you did just throw me into your car.’ Joshua sighs, “no I’m not kidnapping you, I needed to get you out of there.” 

“Why? I didn’t do anything.” Tyler tilts his head to the side in confusion but his face says that he’s pissed.

“No you didn’t, but you don’t have an angel.” Tyler looks angry at that.

“So what? That has nothing to do with it.” Joshua looks at him like he’s an idiot.

“How the hell have you managed to survive to sixteen with such little knowledge?” Joshua really does think he’s an idiot.

“I’ve been homeschooled my whole life so I’m sorry if I’m not very knowledgeable about the outside world.” Tyler looks to be on the verge of tears.

“Ah so you were sheltered, that makes sense.” Joshua whispers but Tyler still hears him, he chooses to ignore it though.

“Where are you taking me anyway?” 

“My house.” It’s a short reply and Joshua doesn’t say anything else for the remainder of the drive.

Tyler’s not sure whether to be scared or not anymore, he still doesn’t understand why Joshua dragged him along but he’s hoping to find out why when they get to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time since I last updated this one  
> I got distracted with my other fics and then uni   
> But here’s the next chapter anyway


	4. The Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers  
> Eating disorder mention  
> Purging mention

When they arrive at Joshua’s house Tyler is suddenly more overcome with fear and anxiety, he’s never been to someone else’s home before. When Tyler refused to get out the car Joshua got frustrated to the point he just lifted Tyler over his shoulder and carried him inside. 

“Put me down.” Tyler started to beat on Joshua’s back with his hands.

“I wouldn’t need to do this is you would have just followed me.” While Joshua had a point he still wasn’t allowed to just manhandle him like that. Joshua climbed the stairs up to his room being extra careful so that he didn’t drop Tyler or hit his head on something. 

“Why are you doing this?” Joshua practically threw Tyler down onto his bed and when Tyler moved to get up he climbed on top of him, straddling Tyler’s hips and pinning his hands above his head.

“Listen to me. You’re in danger, you don’t have an angel. You’re life is at risk, not a lot of people are born without an angel and those that aren’t don’t survive long in this world. So many of them commit suicide in high school because they can’t stand being the centre of attention when the first thing someone notices about them is the fact they don’t have a fucking ball of light following them around.” 

“Why would I be in danger though? It’s not like anyone is going to kidnap me and experiment.” Joshua knew that would never happen but the idea still horrified him. 

“I’m going to keep you safe, I’m going to be your guardian angel.” Tyler couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Yeah right. What do you plan on doing if I almost get hit by a car?” Joshua’s face was deadly serious when he spoke.

“Push you out the way and get hit myself.” Tyler instantly stopped laughing all together at that response, he stared up at Joshua for a minute before saying anything.

“Why would you do that for someone you hardly know?” Joshua averted his eyes.

“Because we aren’t so different.” He released one of Tyler’s arms and reached up above his head and grabbed the ball of light before placing it down on the bed.

“How did you do that?” Tyler stares at the little ball next to him, it isn’t illuminated anymore.

“It’s a special type of technology designed to hide people who don’t have angels, my dad works for the company that designs and makes them so when I was born and he realised I didn’t come with an angel, he grabbed one.” 

“How come I’ve never heard of that before?” Joshua let go of Tyler’s other arm and sat up so that he was sitting above Tyler now and not leaning over him.

“It isn’t common knowledge really, plus you were homeschooled your whole life so it’s understandable.” Tyler’s face went from mildly confused to extremely curios. 

“I want to know more about it.” Joshua shook his head before getting off Tyler completely.

“No can do, I’m not qualified enough to talk about this. If you want more information you can talk to my dad.” Tyler nodded in understanding. 

“Why do you lie though? I thought I was going to be the only one in Ohio that didn’t have an angel.” Joshua shrugs then gets off the bed completely, heading over to his bedroom door and locking it. 

“If I’m going to be your guardian angel we need to set some ground rules.” 

“Who said anything about me wanting you as a guardian angel? I’ve survived sixteen years already, I’m sure I can survive more.” Tyler stands up and heads towards the door but before he can get there Joshua is grabbing his arm and spinning him around lifting him up again. 

“You don’t have a choice in this. I _will_ be your guardian angel, I _will_ protect you with my life.” He dumps Tyler back onto to the bed and when Tyler opens his mouth to speak Joshua puts two fingers into his mouth shocking Tyler enough to close his mouth around the fingers. “I’ve allowed you to speak until now despite the fact that I told you to listen to me, and if you disobey again I’ll punish you. Do you understand?” Tyler nods. “What was that?” 

“Yes daddy.” Tyler mumbles out around the fingers and his eyes go wide he recoils enough that he hits his head against the wall. 

“Good boy.” Tyler starts to cry at the pain from hitting his head. “Aww kitten don’t cry, come here.” Joshua sits down on the bed and tugs on Tyler’s arm a little to get him to move towards him. 

“Daddy hurts.” Tyler crawls over to Joshua and clutches the back of his head where he hit it as Joshua draws him into his arms.

“I know baby boy.” Joshua started to rub up and down Tyler’s back to sooth his from his tears, he’s pressing kisses all over Tyler’s face hoping that would help. “Shush I’ve got you kitten.” Joshua kept whispering reassurances to Tyler.

Tyler’s tears eventually subsided and he completely calms down again, he feels safe sitting in Joshua’s lap with warm, strong arms wrapped around him. That feeling of safety is ripped away as Tyler phones starts going off, he fishes it out to see him mom calling him.

_“Tyler where the hell are you?”_

“I’m sorry mom, I know I should have called or texted to tell you where I am, but I’m umm at a... friends house.” 

_“You’ve made a friend already, on your first day?”_

“Yeah and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was going to be.” 

_“It’s okay sweetie, just come home before dinner.”_

“Yeah I will do, bye mom.”

 _“Bye sweetheart, I’ll see you later.”_ And with that the call ended.

“So I’m a friend then.” Tyler looks at Joshua to see him smirking.

“Shut up.” Tyler pushes away from him but doesn’t get very far as Joshua pulls him back with his strong grip.

“Nope, you’re not going anywhere kitten. You’re going to stay right here with me so that I know you’re protected.” 

“I need to go home at some point, my mom will get mad if I’m late for dinner.” Joshua hums thinking for a second.

“Okay, but I’m driving you home so that I know you’re safe.” Tyler huffs.

“Fine whatever, now can you let go of me?” 

“Nope, you’re going to stay in daddy’s lap.” Tyler blushes and try’s to push away again but he knows it’s futile, he hasn’t eaten today since throwing up his breakfast that morning. His body is weak, he hasn’t kept a meal down in over a week or so and because Joshua’s got muscles he’s easily able to hold Tyler in place.

“Fine, you’re comfy anyway.” Tyler gives Joshua a sweet smile, before collapsing against him. He’s drained from the long day at school and then basically being kidnapped, to having all this new information thrown at him and then hitting his head and crying so much over it. 

“Good boy.” Tyler squirms a little bit before getting comfortable again. 

The rest of the time spent at Joshua’s consists of them getting to know each other a little better before it’s time for Tyler to go home. Joshua drives him home and just before Tyler about to get out Joshua takes him chin into his hand and turns Tyler’s face towards him. 

“I’m picking you up tomorrow morning and I’ll be taking you to and from school.” Joshua leans over and kisses Tyler on the lips quickly. “That’s my mark, I’m your angel from now on.” Tyler nods and gets out the car.

When he’s back in his room he sinks down to the floor, everything he knew about being born without an angel has been changed. He’s got an angel now, not a traditional one but he has one nonetheless. His angel kissed him, that was against the rules regardless of the fact that Joshua was human he placed his mark upon Tyler with that kiss. He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a close to a month since I last updated this and I’m so sorry about that


	5. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers  
> Eating disorder
> 
> Oooo there’s also spanking that’s gonna happen later in the chapter, you can skip it if it makes you uncomfortable, it starts at the second break  
> It doesn’t last very long, but it’s there in case you don’t want to read it

Tyler wakes up the next day not expecting his mom to be calling him downstairs, he quickly changes and grabs his backpack before going to see what she wants him for. What he wasn’t expecting was for Joshua to be sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking to his mom.

“Tyler, there you are. Joshua was just telling me that he’s here to pick you up for school.” His mom was smiling but giving him a look that said ‘I can’t believe you didn’t tell me’. 

“Umm yeah, okay bye mom.” Tyler grabs Joshua’s wrist and starts pulling him towards the door.

“It was nice to meet you Mrs Joseph.” Tyler turns around to give Joshua a glare.

“You too Joshua.” Tyler closes the front door behind him with a loud slam before either his mom or Joshua could get another word in.

“Well that was rude.” Joshua has a foul expression on his face.

“Whatever let’s just go.” Tyler walks towards Joshua’s car and waits for it to be opened.

“You’re definitely getting punished tonight.” Tyler turns his head to look at him with a shocked face.

“What? Why?” Joshua comes up behind Tyler placing his hands on his hips and his chin rest on Tyler’s shoulder, he speaks into his ear.

“You’ve been rude today, not only to me but also to your mother. You need to listen to daddy, don’t you kitten?” Joshua ends his little speech with a lick to Tyler’s ear before backing off, it sends a shiver down his spine.

“Fuck you Joshua.” Tyler bites out the harsh response, Joshua pushes him up against the car door and bites down on his ear.

“You will not talk to me like that, I’m going to punish you after school. I won’t stop until I see tears down your face.” Tyler whines with every word, he is squirming trying desperately to get out of Joshua’s hold. 

“Joshua, we’re gonna be late for school.” Joshua releases him and then opens the car door for him.

“You’re right we don’t have much time left to get to school.” Joshua walks around to his side of the car and gets in, Tyler is quick to follow him. 

||-//

They got to school on time and Joshua walked Tyler to his class, before leaving him and going to his own.

Upon Tyler entering the room he’s pushed several times by other students.

“It’s the worthless freak without an angel.” Tyler ignores their comments, he’s heard them all before, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling tears well up in his eyes.

He goes to his seat and sits down waiting for class to start, he’s always hated math but it’s also the class that has the most amount of bullies in. They picked on him yesterday too, he knew public school would be torture but he didn’t know it would be this bad.

When the lesson finally ends he heads out and off to his next class, a group of football players walk past him, pushing him into a set of lockers calling him an ‘angel-less freak’. He decides to skip out on lesson and instead goes to the bathroom, he hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning but that doesn’t stop him from shoving his fingers down his throat and forcing himself to throw up whatever is somehow left in his body.

After getting everything out he starts dry heaving for a couple minutes before deciding that he’s okay to leave, he’s already missed 20 minutes of his class so he instead decides to go to the nurses office to see about getting sent home early. 

As he’s heading up the stairs to the nurses office he bumps into a strong sturdy body. Looking up he sees none other than Joshua Dun. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Joshua grabs onto his hand to stop him from going anywhere. 

“I was gonna go to the nurse since I don’t feel well.” Not a lie but not a truth either.

“Uh huh, okay let’s go home then.” Tyler gives Joshua a shocked look.

“Wait what? We can’t go just like that.” Joshua is already pulling Tyler down the stairs again and towards the school entrance.

“Sure we can, I’ll call the school and say you had to go home early.” Tyler can’t respond as he’s dragged towards Joshua’s car and is being forced inside.

“But-“ 

“No buts baby boy. You do as daddy says.” Tyler sighs and settles into his seat, he knows he can’t get away from this one. 

||-//

Getting to Joshua’s house Tyler is carried towards his bedroom and is being tossed onto the bed while Joshua locks the door.

“Take your pants and underwear off.” Tyler starts to shake as he looks at how angry Joshua is.

“Why?” He grabs at the bed sheets as he sits himself up, Joshua walking closer towards the bed makes him back up against the wall.

“Just because you aren’t feeling well doesn’t mean I’m not going to still punish you for being rude this morning.” Tyler takes in a sharp inhale before nodding and undoing his jeans.

Tyler stands up to take his shoes off and pull his pants down, leaving his underwear on for now. Joshua sits down on the bed with an expectant look on his face.

“Come on underwear too.” Tyler nods jerkily and pulls them down and off, he pulls at the hem of his shirt to try and cover his dick. “Over my lap.” Joshua pats his lap to try and coax Tyler into laying across him.

Tyler settles himself across Joshua’s lap, Joshua leans down to whisper into Tyler’s ear as he kneads and pets his hand over his ass.

“If you need me to stop say Columbus.” Tyler nods, resting his head against the bed covers. He knows he probably won’t use the safeword but at least he has it.

Joshua doesn’t give any warning before his hand is coming down onto Tyler hard, he cries out due to the pain but is able to hold his tears back. Tyler was keeping count in his head how many times Joshua spanked him but eventually lost count, Joshua had so hit so hard that Tyler had tears streaming down his face and he was crying out.

“Daddy, hurts.” He didn’t use the safeword that Joshua has given to him but when he noticed the tears on Tyler’s cheeks he immediately stopped and pulled Tyler up into a hug, stroking up and down his back whilst whispering soothing words into his ear. 

“Shush, you did so good for me kitten. So so good, shush I’ve got you, you’re alright now.” Once Tyler’s tears subside Joshua got a soothing cream and gently applied it to Tyler’s bruised ass. 

Tyler starts to drift in and out of sleep after Joshua tucks him under the covers, just before he finally falls asleep he hears Joshua on the phone to someone. He only catches bits of the conversation but it’s enough to work out that it’s about him. The last thing he sees before everything goes black is Joshua sitting down on the bed and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

If Tyler wasn’t screwed before he definitely was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve not been updating any of my fics recently but I started my summer job and I’m also learning how to drive, so updates will be few and far between. I’m sorry about that
> 
> Either way I hope you liked this chapter


End file.
